Dark Dreams
by LilyoftheValley4
Summary: SD6 has been destroyed and the CIA is bringing on a new agent. Is he really loyal to the CIA, or will Sydney find out the truth too late?
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: R/R please! Once again I apologize for any misspellings. Enjoy!

Dark Dreams

Sydney Bristow only let her toes glance the top of the pond. The day was still warm, even if the sun was beginning to hide behind the evening's clouds. All throughout the park the sound of children's laughter could be heard, as mothers, fathers, sisters, and brothers enjoyed the fun subtleties of everyday life. Sydney sighed. The young man sitting next to her put her arm around her.

"Come on Syd, smile. It's a beautiful day. SD-6 no longer exists, and you no longer have to hide." Sydney smiled up at her friend, but it didn't last long.

"I know, but it's just so hard to believe how SD-6 has destroyed so many innocent lives."

"Including Danny's?" He ventured.

Sydney nodded. "And yours." She turned her gaze back to the water, and decided to change the topic. "So, how's things going with Francie?"

Will Tippin's eyes furrowed. "You know, it's weird. She hasn't really mentioned anything about it since the last time we had dinner." 

"Will, have you noticed Francie acting, I don't know—" Sydney stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"My beeper, I have to get going." Sydney reached for her shoes that were sitting beside her. Will stood and helped Sydney up.

"I guess I no longer have to ask if it's the good guys or the bad guys anymore, huh?" Sydney walked over to Will and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

CIA HEADQUARTERS

Sydney walked into the CIA office. She slowly looked around the office, her eyes scanning for her handler, Michael Vaughn. As usual when she caught sight of him, her heart beat quickened. She always liked the way he looked in a suit. 

"Hey," she said approaching Vaughn. "What's going on?"

"We're introducing a new agent to the field." Sydney turned around to find the voice that had answered her question, for it had not been Vaughn. She looked into the eyes of her father, Jack Bristow. During the earlier days of SD-6, she could have easily said that she knew her father as well as she knew a stranger. It took time for her and her father to build up any sort of relationship, speaking that they both were equal in stubbornness. 

"What does a new agent have to do with me?" Sydney asked.

"Kendall would like him to accompany you on your next mission, which you will also be debriefed on in a few minutes," Vaughn said.

Vaughn, Sydney, and Jack all started walking towards a nearby conference room. "What is the mission about?"

"Kendall wants to wait till you meet the new agent before he explains," Jack replied.

They entered the conference room. Kendall was on one side of a long rectangular table. Next to him was a handsome young man. He couldn't have been more than a few years older than Sydney. He had short blond hair and dazzling ice blue eyes. 

"Sydney Bristow, this is our new agent, Jason Anderson," Kendall said making introductions. 

"So you're the famous Sydney Bristow," he said shaking her hand and giving her a smile. "I've heard of your work with the CIA even before you brought down the Alliance." It was until Vaughn cleared his throat that Sydney realized he was still holding her hand. "I'm looking forward to working with you," Anderson said as he slowly put his hand to his side.

"If you'll all take a seat, I'll tell you what you're up against," Kendall said. Anderson remained on the right side of Kendall, while Sydney, Jack, and Vaughn took seats across from them. 

"Thanks to Sydney and Agent Lennox, we were successful in destroying the DNA replication machine along with its creator. However, before the facility was destroyed, Agent Lennox stumbled on data that showed that the machine had been used on someone else besides him. We want to know who this machine was used on and why. Your mission Agent Bristow, Agent Anderson, is simple. We want you to download all information off the computer of Donald Young, an associate to the creator of the DNA replica machine. We believe that the computer holds the key to who the other person was that had their DNA duplicated." He turned to Anderson. "Agent Anderson, this being your first field operation, you are to follow the orders of Agent Bristow. You leave tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

BERLIN

"May I help you?" Sydney turned around to face the German-speaking receptionist. Sydney was dressed in a two-piece suit, her hair, now with a reddish tint. Agent Anderson stood beside her, dressed in a three-piece suit, his hair now brown.

"I am from the American Embassy, I'm here to get a tour of the facility," Sydney replied in German. 

"Your name?" he asked.

"Jessica Newman, and this is my associate Daniel Ramon." Sydney gestured to Anderson.

"Ah, of course. My apologies. One moment please." The receptionist got on the phone and seconds later, a man who looked to be in his forties came out. 

"Before we begin, let me introduce my-self. I am the vice president of the company, Franklin Van Hollen," he said in rapid German.

"We've heard many great things about your company," Anderson said to Van Hollen. 

"Thank you," he nodded. "Now, this is all our offices-" Sydney did a quick glance around the hallway, looking for any people. When she saw no one she delivered a sharp kick to Van Hollen's stomach that caused him to land roughly against the wall and fall unconscious. 

"Okay, Vaughn, we're in," Sydney said into her mike.

"You can access the server threw anyone of the computers on the third floor," Vaughn replied. Sydney glanced at Anderson, but was surprised to find that he had disappeared. 

"Vaughn, I can't find Anderson."

"Just a second." Vaughn reviewed the monitor screens. "He's taken off his mike and his camera, what the hell is he trying to pull?"

Sydney heard the cocking of a gun and turned around slowly. Agent Anderson was standing there pointing a gun right at her. 

"What is he doing?" Vaughn cried. Seconds later the gun went off, but Sydney was still standing. She turned back around and saw Van Hollen laying on the ground, red forming around a hole in his breast. 

Sydney looked at Anderson carefully. "I went to disable the security cameras. Sydney, they can hear us."

"What, who?" Sydney asked.

"The company, they've intercepted our transmissions." Vaughn looked at all the different readings they were receiving from the van outside the company. 

"Syd, we have no indication of interference."

"What makes you think we're being tracked?" Sydney asked Anderson.

"I got this gun from a security guard." Sydney nodded. "Vaughn," she said into the mike. "I'm turning my mike off, but I'll keep the camera on."

"Syd, no. I'm telling you, we have no proof that you're being tracked. Anderson is a new agent, he is overreacting," Vaughn argued.

"We won't be long," Sydney said in conclusion, as she switched off her audio. "Let's go." They ran down the hallway looking for a set of stairs. In seconds they were on their way up to the third floor. Sydney and Jason headed into the first empty office they saw, and Sydney headed for the computer as Jason stood guard. She logged in using the password that the CIA had obtained and she was in the database. The CIA had given her a zip disc to download the information. 

Sydney inserted the disc and began to download the information. Sydney waited while the computer hummed and buzzed. Suddenly, she heard a gun shot in the hallway. Sydney listened for any sort of signal from Jason, but all she heard were German voices. Before she new it, seven security guards had entered the room, all armed. 

Vaughn looked at this scene in horror. "Sydney! Put your mike on!" Vaughn yelled, but he knew she couldn't hear him. Vaughn watched as one of the soldiers came right up to the camera, and seconds later, the screen turned to snow. Vaughn turned to Weiss. "I'm going in there." 

As soon as the guard had destroyed the camera, he yelled back into the hallway for someone to enter. The first person to enter was Sark, and the person right behind him was Jason Anderson.

Jason walked over to the computer and removed the filled zip from its drive, and threw it to Sark. Sydney looked at Jason confused, but his gaze turned away from hers. 

"Good to see you again, Sydney," Sark said in his snobby English accent. "I didn't think we'd be able to meet again after you destroyed our office." Sydney shuddered at his words. 

"Like you really wanted to see me again," Sydney sputtered.

Sark made a clucking sound with his tongue. "Tsk, tsk, Sydney. You of all people have to know how valuable you were in the destruction of the Alliance. Not to mention the fact that you are certainly a sight for sore eyes." Sydney ignored his comment and her gaze switched to Anderson. Sark followed her gaze.

"I know you two have already been introduced," Sark said, "so, I'll skip the formalities." He glanced at his watch. "Since time is short, I'm going to be frank, Sydney. You have two choices. One, you can come work for me and my employer-" 

"Never," Sydney said threw clenched teeth. 

"You may not be so decisive when you hear the next choice," Sark said grinning. "Or two, you can say no and stay in the building for exactly," Sark looked closely at his watch, "five minutes and thirty-two seconds. After this, you will be nothing but many pieces among the building debris." He approached her closely. "So, I'm going to ask you again, Sydney, will you join me?"

* * *

Vaughn stayed on the staircase, gun cocked and ready. He could see from his position, to armed guards outside of the room he had remembered seeing Sydney enter. From Vaughn's remembrance of the camera footage before it was disabled, there was anywhere from six to eight men in the room, including or excluding the guards standing outside the doors. 

Vaughn took a deep breath and decided on a plan of action. The best thing he could come up with was to create some sort of distraction, and hope that Sydney was resourceful, or that more men would come to inquire what was happening. Vaughn stood up from his hiding place on the stairs and quickly aimed his gun at the two soldiers and fired. Both were down in an instant.

He headed quickly to the entrance of the office, but not before shooting two more men out of his way. He entered the office gun pointing at the first guard he saw, and fired. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Sydney wrestling with the guard nearest her for his gun. In seconds, the room contained only four live specimens. Vaughn and Sydney both had their guns concentrated on Sark and Jason. 

"Hands behind your head!" Vaughn shouted at the two of them.

Sark, instead of replying, clapped his hands slowly and steadily. "Good job, agents, but unfortunately I cannot stay." Sark reached into his pocket and pulled out a detonator. 

"If you don't let me out of here now, I push this button and the bomb which is set up to go off in three minutes and twenty-three seconds will begin its ten-second countdown."

"You push that button and you die," Sydney said.

"Yes, but not alone," Sark said evenly. Sydney thought for a moment knowing that she did not want the last thing she ever saw to be Sark, but also knowing that she couldn't let him go. 

Sydney narrowed her eyes. "Go ahead, push the button." Sydney kept her eyes trained on Sark when she noticed that Anderson was moving towards him. With complete effortlessness, Anderson kicked the detonator into the air as he joined in a hand-to-hand combat with Sark. Sark, though at first surprised, quickly gained the upper hand in speed and agility. After disabling Jason, he ran for the door, making Vaughn leave several bullet holes in the walls. 

"I'm going after him," Sydney yelled. "You and Anderson get out of the building."

"Sydney!" Vaughn called, but Sydney was gone. The countdown began.

* * *

Sydney ran after Sark at full speed to the first floor. He had a head start, and as much as she tried it didn't seem like she was gaining on him. He dove into a hallway on the first floor. Sydney followed. When she completed the turn, she stopped. Sark was no where in sight. She turned around abruptly and looked around. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, she could feel the cold blade of a knife at her neck. 

"You've got thirty seconds to tell me your decision before I leave you here to die, Sydney." In response Sydney swung her leg around and hit Sark in the knees. He stumbled backwards but remained standing. Sark thrusts the knife at her stomach and Sydney felt it pierce her skin at her slow reactivity. Ignoring the pain she kicks Sark in the stomach and he stumbles backwards, but again remains standing. 

Sark then takes a glance at his watch and makes a move towards the nearest door. He opens it and runs into the open. A black car pulls up and he jumps, but not before Sydney got a glance at the other passenger. It was Arvin Sloane.

* * *

Vaughn and Anderson ran down the hallway. "Stay in front," he yelled at Anderson. "Where I can see you." Anderson did what he was told, and as they were running to the outside where the CIA truck was, Anderson yelled over his shoulder, "I don't work for Sark." Vaughn said nothing. "I know it may seem that way, but I don't. He cornered me in the hallway and told me to enter and give the zip that Sydney was downloading to him." 

"We'll wait until security section clears you." Vaughn really didn't care what Anderson had to say. He couldn't believe Sydney had gone after Sark. They reached the van and he yelled at some other agents to keep an eye on Anderson. Vaughn looked at his watch. _The bomb should be going off any minute_, and just as he thought that, the building exploded.

"Oh my God," Vaughn said at the massive ball of heat. Dread over came him. "She got out, she's okay," Vaughn whispered under his breath to calm his fear. He looked all around him for some sign of her. It wasn't till he turned towards the west that he saw her, jogging towards them. 

He sighed with relief, but at the same time was filled with worry. Her face was blackened, no doubt from the explosion, and her face was scratched. She however, looked angry. The first thing she said to him was that Sloane was not a prisoner of the CIA.

"What?" Vaughn asked in amazement.

"Why wasn't I informed that Sloane wasn't apprehended?" She asked threw heavy breaths. 

"Syd, I-- Are you alright?" Vaughn asked getting flustered over all his worries and her questions.

"I--" Sydney broke off, and moved her left arm that had been over her stomach. She stumbled forward and Vaughn caught her. He gasped at the slash that had penetrated her clothes and had left a flowing blood trail to pour out. 

"Weiss!" he barked at his friend. "Do we have any gauze in the van?" Weiss nodded. "Get some over here immediately. Where's the nearest hospital?" He turned his attention back to Sydney who had fallen unconscious. "Sydney, can you hear me? Hang in there." He waited impatiently for the gauze. He placed several pieces over the wound, and crudely applied medical tape. He was so involved in bandaging Sydney that he didn't even notice Anderson squatting next to him. 

"Someone help me lift her into the van," Vaughn ordered, and without even glancing at who was assisting him, Vaughn and Anderson were carrying Sydney to the van. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Anderson asked looking down at Sydney.

Vaughn glared at him. "What do you care?" Weiss took Anderson by the shoulder to the front of the van, as Vaughn jumped into the back with Sydney. He looked at the gauze, already turning red with blood. "Hang in there, Syd, please hang on." Vaughn took her hand and didn't let go of it until they were forced to separate at the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vaughn knocked softly on Sydney's hospital room door. Vaughn listened carefully and heard a soft "come in." He opened the door slowly and looked around the room. It was a private room, just as they had requested. Only a few lights remained on. He could see her figure laying in bed looking out the window on the left side. 

"Hey Syd. How are you doing?" he asked. Sydney turned towards Vaughn but didn't answer.

"Vaughn," she said, her voice low. "Why didn't you tell me that we didn't get Sloane?"

"I--" Vaughn started.

"Of all the people to escape from our capture, why wasn't informed?" Sydney paused now to wait for his answer.

"I was told not to inform you," Vaughn explained.

"By who?" Sydney asked.

"Kendall."

"Why the hell does Kendall not want me to know?" Sydney asked, angry now.

"He didn't want you pursuing him because of everything you've been through. He fears it will impair your judgement," Vaughn relented reluctantly. 

"Impair my judgement?" Sydney said outrageously. "The man is evil. It's unbelievable how many innocent people have died thinking themselves allied to the CIA."

"This is exactly why, Syd. He doesn't want it to get personal," Vaughn explained. "You can't go searching the whole world for a man who wants you dead."

Sydney crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes. She knew she was being unreasonable, but she was so angry about being left in the dark about Sloane that she didn't care. She decided to leave the conversation as it was and change gears. "What's happening with Anderson?" Sydney asked, but there was still a hostile air in her question.

"He claims that Sark put him up to it. We won't know anything till he is cleared by security section," Vaughn answered.

"I see," Sydney said without offering any new direction in the conversation. Vaughn sighed.

"Feel better, Syd," Vaughn said as he closed the door to the hospital room. 

* * *

An uncomfortable tension remained between Vaughn and Sydney. Sydney understood that it wasn't Vaughn's fault that he had been ordered not to tell her about Sloane, but she was made that as a friend he hadn't thought to tell her. He knew everything that SOB had put her threw, and that's why she was angry with him. 

Sydney was released from the hospital the next day. The knife wound wasn't serious, but it did make her cringe when she moved. Sydney and Vaughn returned to LA the same day as she was released. Weiss and Anderson had returned to LA the day of the mission so Anderson could be checked out. Neither Sydney nor Vaughn said much on the plane ride back. 

The two of them separated at the airport, Sydney angry with Vaughn, and Vaughn angry for not trying to resolve their argument. Both of them could be so stubborn at time, it was amazing. 

Sydney arrived at the house being careful not to let the pain in her abdomen show in front of her friends. She didn't know exactly how to explain to them the large opening across her stomach. 

"Syd, you're back!" Francie exclaimed taking her in a hug. A hug that was a little too tight, and caused her to wince before she had a chance to stop herself. Francie luckily didn't see the expression of pain, but Will did. Luckily, since he knew of her situation he didn't say anything, but he pried Francie gently off her and took her in a gentler hug.

"You okay?" Will whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," she whispered back. "Just a little scratch."

Sydney pulled away and smiled at her friends. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing," Francie said, "but we've got dinner all ready. You're just in time!" 

"Great," Sydney said. "Let me put my suitcase away, and I'll be right there." Just as Sydney was getting ready to come back into the living room, the doorbell rang. 

"I got it!" Will yelled rushing to the door. Sydney walked into the living room, curious. 

"Syd," Will said with confusion and suspicion at the newcomer. Will stepped aside, and a man with blond hair and blue eyes that resembled pure ice stepped into the room.

"Jason?" Sydney exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Comments: I hope that you're all taking the time to read this story along with The Death of Sydney Bristow. Thanks kimmers for being an animate fan of both stories and I hope you'll all read and review. (By the way kimmers, Jason Anderson is Agent Anderson, the new recruited agent of the CIA.)

Chapter 4

"Hey Syd," Jason said looking around sheepishly. By this time, Francie had come out of the kitchen to see who was at the door. 

"Hi," Sydney said looking at him curiously. "Um, these are my friends, Will and Francie. Guys this a friend of mine from the bank, Jason Anderson." Francie and Will gave a small wave at their introduction, before Francie excused herself and Will to the bedroom, giving Sydney a small wink. 

Once they had gone, Sydney turned her attention back to Jason. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright," he said smiling. "I was just cleared by security section."

"Oh, I'm fine," Sydney said. "But how did you get my address?"

"I'm a spy aren't I?" Jason said grinning mischievously. 

Sydney couldn't help but give him a small smile in return, even though she was slightly uncomfortable about his presence and his flirting. 

Jason glanced at his watch. "Any way, I better get going, I haven't been home all day."

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to stay for dinner?" Sydney asked before she even really knew what she was asking. Jason stopped to look at her, surprised.

"Sure," he answered. "Anything's better then those hard to make TV dinners I have in my freezer at home."

"Francie! Will! You can come out now!" Sydney called calmly, but inside, she was confused. Her emotions had never clouded her senses with anyone besides Vaughn. And the worst thing was that she was inviting a guy she had just met, that she still didn't really trust, to dinner, when she had yet to even have dinner with a guy she'd known for what seemed like forever, who she would trust with her life. What was wrong with her?

The evening however went without a hitch. Will who was suspicious of the guy at first, never really hearing about him from Sydney, had treated the guy like his best friend when he had mentioned Will's favorite journalist. Even Francie was able to join in the animated conversation, and though she admired Will's work, she didn't really care enough about journalism to analyze other people's writings. 

The dinner seemed to end very quickly when Jason announced that he had to go, when in actuality he had been there for two hours. Sydney stood up and walked Jason to the door.

"Thanks for dinner, your friends are really nice," Jason said.

"No problem," Sydney said, trying to hide her confused feelings from her face. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Jason asked. 

"Yeah, I'll be there," Sydney whispered.

"Bye Syd," Jason said as he walked to his car. It was black and mysterious which suited Jason in every way. 

"Bye," Sydney said and closed the door. 

"He was nice," Francie said the moment the door was shut. "Is he the guy you were talking about that you said you had a crush on?" Francie asked eyes wide.

"No, that's a different guy. Jason's new, he just started," Sydney stated. 

"Well, I like him," Francie stated bluntly. 

"So you go out with him," Sydney said going back into the living room.

"I would go after him if I didn't think he was so into you," Francie said. Sydney took the nearest pillow and threw it at her friend.

"He is not into me!"

"Yes, he is. Why else would he stop by. He's like the only guy we've ever met related to your job." Francie's face was overcome with realization. "That's why you take all those trips. If your bank is filled with guys like him, I'd go out every weekend!"

"Francie!" Sydney exclaimed laughing. 

"Ugh," Will said from his station at the sink, having gotten stuck with the dishes. "Girl talk."

"Girl talk!" Francie exclaimed. "You and Jason were rambling on like crazy about what's-his-face? You acted like he was _your_ boyfriend!"

"For one," Will stated trying to retain his dignity. "There is nothing wrong with being gay, and number two, what's-his-face was a very accomplished writer. It is a rarity to come across anyone who admires the---"

"LALALALALA!" Francie said covering her ears. "I'm not listening." Sydney was laughing so hard at this exchange that her stomach was killing her. It felt like forever since she had spent time like this with her friends. 

"Well," Sydney said once she finally stopped laughing. "I'm going to bed."

"Right, just eat and run," Will muttered. 

"Careful Tippin, I can kick your ass and you know it." Will only had to reflect once on the memory of his rescue before shutting up.

"Besides," Francie said standing up for her friend. "Syd needs to go to bed now so she keeps the image of Jason fresh in her mind."

"He's a coworker! Nothing more!" Sydney shouted from the bedroom. 

"Sure, Syd, whatever you say."

"Careful Francie, I can kick your ass too!" 

"Whatever you say, Syd," Francie repeated, smiling to herself. "Goodnight and sweet dreams!" Sydney just shook her head and laughed as she crawled into bed. It felt good to be home.


End file.
